1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fitness equipment, and more particularly to fitness equipment that is adapted for use in outdoor exercise areas, and is particularly adapted to accommodate use by people in wheelchairs.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitness equipment as found in gyms, recreational rooms, and outdoor parks is broad well known in the art. However, the devices found in such places cater to users which are not in wheelchairs. Users in wheelchairs are generally unable to use common fitness equipment for several reasons. For one, the limitation of getting into the proper position while in a wheelchair, due to obstructions by the seat or other hardware that non-wheelchair users use. Another limitation is that machines for non-wheelchair users are often designed for users to perform exercises in a standing position. A user in a wheelchair is therefore unable to reach the bars or handles, and even if they were able to would most likely not be able to perform the exercise properly. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.